Taylor Lovett
Taylor Lovett is currently a senior at Port Charles High School but started out there as a freshman but left town during her sophomore year to go to Annie Wright School where her sister attended. she left down to get rid of the drama and all the crime that came with the city. Taylor later came back for her senior year in season 8 and was shocked at how much things have changed. in the beginning she was a happy girl who was excited to start her high school career and was friends with her cousin Trinity Corinthos and Anna Drake and later became friends with new girl Malaya Bhandari. Taylor was shown to be compassionate and sweet but when Meghan Spencer started the "I Hate Trinity Corinthos" Facebook page she is seen tormenting Trinity and when she returns in season 8, Anna is gone and Malaya is dead, leaving her only option as a friend being Trinity, but Trinity doesn't trust Taylor after how she treated her. Taylor is the daughter of Kristina Davis and Ethan Lovett, niece of Michael Corinthos III, cousin of Leah Corinthos, Briana Corinthos, Trinity Corinthos, and Violet Corinthos. she is the grandaughter of Alexis Davis and Luke Spencer. Early Life In The Series Season 1 Taylor is first seen in 1.01 Pilot with best friend Anna Drake and other friend Trinity Corinthos walks up to them and they compare schedules and then see a new girl all alone so the three introduce themselves to her and learn that she is Malaya Bhandari and just moved from Toronto in Canada. Taylor later hangs out with Anna and Malaya and is curious why Trevor is so interested in Trinity. 1.02 Beauty From Pain, Taylor tries to stick up for friend Malaya when she is being bullied by Meghan Spencer for her religion. 1.04 Sorry I Can't Be Perfect, Taylor along with Anna notices Trinity has been acting weird since one of her dates with Trevor and asks her whats going on. 1.05 Cries In Vain, Taylor notices Aiden hanging out with Malaya more and she and Anna agree that something is going to happen between the two 1.06 The Party Scene, Taylor along with Anna, tries to stand up for Malaya again but is shot down by Meghan and even made fun of for being friends with her. Tayloe is later at the party with Anna where Malaya and Aiden make their first appearance as a couple. 1.13 You've Been On My Mind Taylor is confused when Trinity takes Trevor back after he pressured her into sex. 1.14 Falling Inside The Black Taylor is at the winter formal with Anna and Malaya and has a good time but is confused when her sister leaves and why Leah isn't there. 1.17 Nothing Left To Lose, Taylor is with Anna and Malaya when they hear the gunshots go off and the three panic instantly. The three then run and look for a place to hide when they come across Drake and don't see the gun. When Taylor tells him he needs to move so they can hide from the "psycho gunman" Drake pulls out the gun and shoots Malaya in the head at point blank range. Taylor panics and Anna reacts fast by grabbing her arm and then quickly turn around and run and another shot is fired. The pair find an exit and quickly rush out of there and into the parking lot and police arrive shortly. As they are waiting for their parents to show up, Taylor notices Anna is bleeding and she realizes she had been shot in the arm and adrenaline made her not feel it. Taylor gets a paramedic and then they take her to the hospital. 'Season 2' 2.01 We Are Broken Taylor is in the hospital with Anna as Frankie removes the bullet from her arm. 2.03 It's All Over Taylor attends Leah's funeral. 2.20 Day of Reckoning Taylor is in the crowd in shock over what happened to Tyler. 'Season 3' 3.02 Feeling Alive Taylor says goodbye to Anna as she leaves town. Since Trinity started hanging out with Charlotte and Malaya died, this left Anna as her only friend. 3.07 I Lose Control Taylor is in shock over the Facebook page but doesn't say anything to Trinity and avoids her. 3.08 World So Cold Taylor witnesses Max confronting Meghan but continues to avoid Trinity. 3.11 Keep Holding On Taylor makes fun of Trinity when she returns to school with everyone else. 'Season 4 and Exit' 4.04 The Answer To Everything Taylor decides to leave town. Season 8 and Return 8.05 Somewhere I Belong Taylor returns to Port Charles and is excited to see her parents. They explain that Lexi already left to Arizona for a summer program before starting college in the fall. Taylor then goes out for a walk, hoping to run into one of her old friends. She runs into Meghan Spencer who is shocked to see her. Taylor asks if they can talk and explains she wanted to return for her senior year. Meghan then tells her a lot has changed since she left, Trinity only has one arm, Aiden Cassadine is now dating Gabbi, Ali Morgan got shot in the back and is in a wheelchair, Trevor committed suicide because Trinity cheated on him with Max, Hope and AJ are dead, Miranda had a baby and there is a new Corinthos. Meghan then smiles at her before leaving her there in shock. 8.16 That's What You Get Taylor heads over to the Corinthos house to talk to Trinity. She is shocked to see that Meghan wasn't kidding, she really has one less arm. Trinity tells her that she has nothing to say to her when Taylor tries to apologize. Trinity then shuts the door in her face. Taylor then goes to see Meghan. Meghan tells her she should've expected that after she ditched her before she left. She then tells Taylor she will see her at school before closing the door. Taylor returns home defeated. 'Season 9' 9.06 Savior Taylor still wants to make things right with Trinity and make up for everything that happened years ago. Taylor tries talking to Trinity at school while she is with Gabbi but Trinity tells Taylor that she hurt her when she needed friends and even taunted her. Taylor tries to explain she didn't know what to do and regrets everything but Trinity tells her to leave her alone. 9.07 Don't Tell Me At school, Taylor watches as everyone else goes about their day in their friend groups and sees Trinity with Gabbi. Meghan walks up to Taylor and comments about how everything really has changed. Taylor tells Meghan to leave her alone and goes to class. Later in the day, she sees Meghan glaring at Kaylee. Taylor comments about how Meghan isn't on top anymore and karma must be a bitch. Meghan responds saying they aren't that different but Taylor tells Meghan she is nothing like her and never will be. 9.12 You're The Reason Taylor sees Meghan glaring at Kaylee again and tells her relax, popularity isn't everything. Meghan's response is that she only says that because she isn't popular. Taylor logs into Facebook later that night and sees a new page created by Lily Flowers called "Kaylee Morasco is a Slut." She automatically knows Meghan is the one who did it. 9.14 Keep The Change You Filthy Animal Taylor sees Kaylee Morasco looking around her nervously. Meghan starts taunting Kaylee. After Trinity stands up for Kaylee, Taylor does also, knowing that Kaylee doesn't deserve everything that is happening and tells Meghan that she needs to stop trying to ruin peoples lives and let them be bullied simply because Meghan isn't as popular as she wants to be. After Meghan storms off, Kaylee thanks the pair before meeting up with Brandi Chandler. Taylor once again apologizes to Trinity to for everything and the two are able to patch things up. Season 10 10.03 We Fall Apart Taylor, Trinity, Gabbi, Ali and Aiden discuss what happened with the car accident as they see memorials made by Kaylee and Amaya's lockers. Trinity asks Gabbi about how the look for Miranda is going and Gabbi says she and Bianca are going to talk to John McBain. 10.05 This Is Raw. This Is Real. Taylor is in the hallway at school with Trinity and Ali when they get the chain text with a link to a new gossip site and a story about Kaylee. Taylor is shocked and agrees with Trinity that it had to be Meghan and they walk up to her asking her why she is doing this. Meghan denies it being her, she likes to take credit for her work and wouldn't do it anonymously. She also doesn't talk bad about dead people. She also has no idea how to code. 10.08 The Heart Is A Hole Trinity shows up at Taylor's place upset and tells her that Max cheated on her, she walked in on him and some blonde girl. Taylor does her best to listen while Trinity vents. 10.09 My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark At school, everyone gets a mass text again about the gossip site Raw. Real. about Max cheating on Trinity along with photos of him and different girls in Bensonhurst. Trinity is humiliated and Meghan takes the opportunity to tell her it's karma for what she did to Trevor. Ali then tells Meghan if Karma exists, she would have been hit by a bus by now. 10.17 Where The Lines Overlap Taylor and Ali both see that Trinity is still down about her breakup with Max and decide to have a girls night at Taylor's place. The two plan it and invite Trinity over and watch movies. Trinity then asks if relationships at this age even work out and wonders if she should wait to date until she's older. Taylor then tells her about a guy she dated while she was in boarding school who she broke up with because he asked her what a square root was when they were doing math homework. Ali says she's not sure. She and Liam are giving it another try but who knows. Season 11 11.03 Long Live Us Taylor graduates from high school and meets up with Trinity after the ceremony. 11.12 Revenge and Its Thrills Trinity and Taylor are hanging out with Ali at the Port Charles park when Yasmin approaches them followed by Kate and Hayley. Yasmin accuses Ali of putting mean stories about her and Kate on Raw. Real and Ali assures them it's not her. 11.14 Tragedy + Time Taylor meets up with Trinity and pick up the last of their stuff for starting at Oregon State in the fall. They discuss how excited they are to start college in the fall and got the paperwork recently saying their request to be roommates went through. Trinity mentions she's nervous to be so far from home. Taylor tells her it's a little nerve-wracking at first but you get used to it, and it will definitely be easier since they will be together. 11.19 We'll Be A Dream Taylor is seen sitting in the front row of the vow renewal ceremony holding baby Violet. Season 12 and Second Exit 12.01 The Last Great Love Story Taylor is shocked when the ceremony is interrupted. As Michael and Chloe sidebar, Trinity tells them the ceremony should resume shortly. Chloe comes back in a few minutes and tells the guests the ceremony will not be happening. Chloe grabs Violet from Taylor and tells Trinity it's best if she stays at Taylor's that night. 12.05 Don't You Know Who I Think I Am? Taylor and Trinity get ready to leave for Oregon to go to school. At the airport, Taylor says her final goodbyes to parents Kristina and Ethan and tells them if she needs anything, she will call. After saying their goodbyes to their families, the two board their plane to Portland. Trivia * One of the few characters to not have a love interest on screen Quotes Category:Characters Category:Next Generation Category:Main Category:Recurring Category:Original Character